


CSI NY | try-out

by halfley



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley
Summary: A try-out for a CSI NY fanfic!





	CSI NY | try-out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea I have for the past few days now. I don’t know if people will read it or are interested in this kind of thing. But! I won’t know if it’s interesting if I don’t post a piece. So, enjoy!

The call came in at three in the morning. Mac Taylor had just went to bed after some paperwork and groaned as his hand reached out. That was thirty minutes ago. At this hour of night, New York had managed to calm down and he had rushed to the crime scene. His team was already there, most of them looked like they just gotten out of bed and the rest looked too awake. As if they had expected another call. Mac looked at the body, Sheldon Hawkes was crouched down next to it, examining it and above the body, Stella Bonasera was taking photographs. Her camera hovering above the body, flashing away. Mac walked up to them and asked, “Who found the body?” Stella lowered the camera, and looked over at the young woman at the ambulance, “Carmen Sanchez. Art student. She and the vic were living in the apartment across the street. They came home from a party when Alex here collapsed.” Mac briefly looked at Carmen and back at Alex. The young woman was laying on the floor, her skin as white as snow and her eyes closed. Hawkes rose to his feet and looked at Mac, “She didn’t get shot. Petechial haemorrhage in the eyes and this bruise around her neck points towards a very thing type of cord used to strangle her.” Mac looked at Detective Flack, “Any witnesses aside from miss Sanchez?” Hawkes shook his head, “Flack had done a search. Aside from miss Sanchez, there was no one who noticed anything out of the ordinary. What doesn’t seem right is that the bruise existed prior to her collapsing. Carmen said it was an accident in class a couple of days ago. But that doesn’t explain the petichiae.” Mac looked back down at the body, “No it doesn’t.” Stella looked at Mac, “If no one saw anything and there are signs of strangulation… Did a ghost kill her?” Mac looked around, “Or someone quiet enough to pull her into an alley and strangle her. Pushing her back out on the street and disappearing.” Flack walked up to them, “Well, it seems to me that we have a muster on our hands.” Stella raised an eyebrow and Mac looked at him, “Are you going to tell me there’s a talking dog nearby?” Flack smirked and shook his head, “No. But this case gets weirder and weirder. Not only did Carmen hear her friend collapse, they were the only ones on the street this late at night. No homeless man in street or college kids walking home from a party. This is a real Ghost Street aside from the parked cars.”

 

**To be continued…**


End file.
